Setting Fire To The Rain
by vzombie
Summary: Sam disappears again after his hunting days were supposed to be over. Where did he go and is he coming back?


*I do not own Adele or Supernatural in any way*

Setting Fire To Rain –

I kept my eyes shut. It was early but something woke me. I rolled over, softly muttering 'Sam'. Hoping he could hear me and hold me. I heard nothing. I gently patted his side of the bed, eagerly searching to feel his warm body. I found nothing. Startled, I sat up. "Sam" I said once more, louder now. No answer. I glanced around the room, everything was so dark. The bathroom light was off, so I was sure he wasn't in there. I leaned over and turned on the lamp beside the bed. I squinted, blinking quickly and rubbing my eyes from the blinding light. I glanced around the room once more, nobody was in the room but I noticed the photo of us was missing from the frame.

Now frantic, I got out of bed and searched my purse for my cell phone. Noticing the photo of us set as my background was now just black. I let out a heavy sigh as I thumbed out his number and held it to my ear. It rang once before going straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Sam." I cursed now on the verge of tears. I glanced around the room once more, scanning closely for a note or any explanation. Curious, I glanced in the closet. "Gone." I muttered. He took all his clothes, "he took everything." I continued now crying. Furious and distraught I headed down stairs hoping to fine some answers.

"Please, please, please." I begged walking into the living room and flipping on the light. I scanned the room, looking for clues as to where he'd gone, a note, anything. Nothing, everything was where it had been. Nothing was moved or missing, other than another photo of us. I walked into the kitchen, flipped on the light and found nothing. "Come on, Sam." I muttered, "Surely you left me a damn note." I whispered annoyed. "Maybe, he was hiding it from something…" I mused, "Maybe something was after him and that's why he left." I racked my brain for places that he would leave a note. "The gun safe." I realized. "The gun safe, that's it. It's got all the weapons in it and it was soaked in holy water… nothing could touch it." I remembered now running back up the stairs into our bedroom. I walked over to the gun safe and entered the 3 digit key. It made a loud click and I knew it was unlocked. I opened it up to find most of the weapons gone. I leaned down and started taking each item out in search of the note. There was a sawed off shotgun, a pistol, pure iron bullets, silver bullets, rock salt bullets, water bottle of holy water, a can of fire starter and a huge can of salt. "Nice" I muttered. There was nothing left. That was it. "Shit" I blurted now even more pissed off. "He'll leave me all this bullshit, but he can't left me a simple God damn note?" I ask, "Now, that's some bullshit." I said answering my own question.

I started placing the weapons back in there places when I hit my head on the side. "Ow" I winced, rubbing my head and looking up at the corner. "Wait a minute." I muttered noticing something taped to the inside top of the gun safe. I reached up and pulled it down. I held it in my hand. It had my name on it, it was Sam's handwriting. I ran my fingers over the letters, scared to open it. I wasn't sure of the contents. I took a deep breath and slipped my finger under the edge and lifted it up. I dumped it on the floor. There was a long letter and the photo from our bed side table. I quickly unfolded the paper and started to read, searching for any answers.

_Riley – _

_I'm so sorry I left this way. I promise this wasn't planned. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I'm so sorry. This won't be a very long note, but I'll at least give you some answers. I'm sure you know that it's something to do with what I've talked to you about. You know what Dean and I did and I told you how dangerous it can get. For your safety, I had to leave and remove all of my things. I warned you about this day, though I really hoped it would never come but it did. I had another dream, about you this time and how I was putting you in danger. I don't know what it is, but I know it's not something to play with. So, I called Dean and asked him to come pick me up. I didn't want to wake you because I know how much it would have upset you. I'm sorry, Riley. I really am. I didn't want to leave, but I won't risk your safety. I'll make it a point to try and call you when I can, so please pick up. I'll call you from an unknown number, it'll ring twice and call back again, that'll be me. Please try to understand. I hope this won't be forever. I'm keeping my eye on the place, so you're safe. I promise I haven't completely disappeared. I have faith that you'll use the weapons I left you. If you have any questions, call my dad. He isn't coming with us. I'm sure you don't understand why I would leave you with something like this going on. I had to. It more than likely won't come after you if I'm not around. It wants me, not you but I left you the weapons just in case. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I left our photo with you and took the one from the living room for myself. Please, keep it hidden. If you must keep it out of the gun safe, keep it on you at all times. Don't put it down anywhere. I love you so much, Riley. I promise I'll be back one day, I just don't know when._

_ All my love,  
>Sam<em>

I wiped the tears from my face and attempted to compose myself. I put down the letter and held the photo in my hand. I traced his smile and then mine. I ran my thumb across his face. I was so scared, terrified but I knew Sam well enough to know he would take care of me. I needed to talk to someone, I had to call John. I had to talk to him. Maybe he could calm me down. It was 3 am, but I was sure he was up.

I put everything but the pistol with iron rounds back in the safe and locked it back up. I grabbed my phone and sat on the bed. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Riley." He breathed, I could hear him smiling.

"Hey Dad… I uh –"

He cut me off before I could find anything to say. "They're fine. I talk to them before they left." He told me. "I know it's scary, Riley but everything is going to be just fine." He reminded me.

"I sure hope so…" I murmured. "I suppose it could be worse." I explained.

"It could." He said softly. "You need to get some sleep, Riles. I'll come over in the morning and have some coffee with you."

"Okay… If you talk to Sam again, can you tell him I love him?" I asked

"Of course. Goodnight, Riley."

"Night Dad" I said before hanging up and putting my phone down on the bedside table. I checked to make sure the doors and windows were locked, Sam had even salted them. "How sweet" I smiled returning up to our room. I shut off all the lights and climbed into bed. I grabbed one of his pillows and wrapped my arms around it. "I miss you already." I whispered softly inhaling his scent.


End file.
